<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Magic by mooaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616895">Movie Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooaces/pseuds/mooaces'>mooaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And one other surprise, Disney, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Peter Pan References, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Roleplay, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooaces/pseuds/mooaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically (Ben and Rey + awkward role playing + crack)*100. </p><p> </p><p>Or Ben Solo having major concerns about Rey's sexual proclivities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PSA: This is pure crack nonsense, simply because all this self isolation is making me a little bit loopy. Honestly though, I hope everyone is staying safe and dealing with all this crazy a lot better than I am. Hope you all like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo and Rey Johnson had been happily dating for about eight months now and everyone around them knew and gushed about how picture perfect (and total cringe, according to Poe) their getting together story was. From meeting each other in 'Introduction To Biochemistry' freshman year and instantly hating each other, to becoming friends with a borderline acrimonious relationship and then a couple who simply couldn't get enough of each other, Ben and Rey were the epitome of college sweethearts. </p><p> </p><p>Even the way Ben asked Rey out was a story for the books. (Ben had made a garbled drunk confession to the object of his affections at a random frat party by doing a sexy karaoke rendition of We Belong Together by Mariah Carey, complete with sensual hip thrusts. Rey had <em>felt</em> things. Poe meanwhile, sent the video of the whole thing to Han and Leia.)</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, that night was not filled with awkward groping and kissing like Ben had hoped for. Instead he puked on somebody's ficus and Rey had to drag him back to his apartment after. Waking up the next morning with a hangover had been a pain, but seeing Rey smile and sweetly kiss him good morning had been the greatest thing ever, sealing shut a unspoken promise of being together. </p><p> </p><p>Any-who, this brings us to Ben Solo eight months later, facing the strangest kind of distress ever.</p><p> </p><p>Ben was not quite sure about how the whole thing started, but he does remember when. How could he not, since he was kind of responsible for bringing on the whole situation on himself.</p><p> </p><p>It had been around two months ago, when everything was going extremely hunky dory for the two lovebirds. They spent their time together the way all other hormonal youths do- by going out for romantic dates, hand holding, making out, having sex, etc. You know, the usual. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship then; spending whole days just by themselves, cuddling on the couch and watching their favorite movies while lounging around in their pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe you love Pirates of the Caribbean so much”, Ben snickered sleepily as they watched the third movie in the series for the nth possible time. At this point, he practically knew the lines of every actor by heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t knock it, you snob. I watch Peter Pan for you too, don’t I?” Rey said, cuddling into him further.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes as Ben sniffled and started talking about how 'Peter Pan was an institution in itself', ignoring the big goof by choosing to delve into the drama surrounding Calypso’s wrath instead. That was how they spent most lazy Sunday afternoons, when one day, Ben decided to surprise Rey with what he considered the greatest idea ever.</p><p> </p><p>Or in hindsight as he called it, the beginning of it all. </p><p> </p><p>They had made dinner plans to have pizza at Rey’s apartment and pregame there before heading out to a party at their friends, Rose and Paige Tico's, place.</p><p> </p><p>He had just rung the door, holding the pizza and beer in one arm and part of the surprise in the other, waiting to see Rey's reaction when she saw him. Rey was just getting prettied up when she heard the doorbell ring, and opened it hurriedly to reveal…what can only be considered completely the most unexpected thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>Her boyfriend and literal goofball, dressed in a Jack Sparrow costume (with an actual sword and all), smiling down widely at her, laughing at the dumbfounded expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit Rey, you need to see your face right now. You looked so shocked.” He chuckled as he made his way through the apartment, laying down the food on her kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>He was just about to ask Rey to join him, when he turned around to see her standing very closely behind him, chewing her lower lip with a very determined stare on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Ben knew he had surprised her and was hoping she wouldn't be irritated by what was supposed to be a teasing joke about her love for the movies. He barely had time to form a sentence when Rey pulled at the leather ties that laced the front of his white shirt, bringing him down to her face, her eyes at half mast.</p><p> </p><p>As a result, the front of his tight leather breeches was getting very tight when Rey whispered, “Does the big bad pirate want my booty?”.</p><p> </p><p>Which, of course, was the weirdest sexy talk Ben had ever heard in his life, but hey, his very hot girlfriend was looking at him with lust filled eyes and since saying yes would probably lead to some pretty amazing sex, he said “yeah sure”.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, the party and the food was forgotten completely. He couldn't believe his luck that a joke costume had led to some very crazy and hot-as-eff sexy times in Rey’s bed that night, with her riding Ben into oblivion, screaming weird hot pirate dirty words (yes, 'shiver me timbers' was one of them) all the way.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, it would have been awesome if this was an isolated incident.</p><p> </p><p>But, no.</p><p> </p><p>Since that fateful night two months ago, Ben started to notice strange little details about his lover, sorry, girlfriend (his mother had told him to stop calling Rey that after Nana Padme took a tumble at hearing it at Thanksgiving last year). Something that he hadn’t really thought about before that night.</p><p> </p><p>How Rey would always wear bras with little anchors on them and how she still had that poster of Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow over her bed's headboard, even after he told her it felt like Jack was staring at him when they were in bed.</p><p> </p><p>But honestly, these things were forgivable and really not even that weird.</p><p> </p><p>What became really weird was how after that fateful night, whenever they had sex, Rey would always make Ben wear an eye patch on one eye and scream out “Ahoy!” whenever she was about to orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>It was starting to become borderline disturbing to Ben, but had led to some pretty wild sex, thus it felt like no big deal, as of yet.</p><p> </p><p>This is why Ben only confronted Rey about her strange proclivities when she was distracted and happy making pancakes after morning sex, ready to face the situation head first. </p><p> </p><p>He tapped his fingers against the kitchen counter nervously, before going up to Rey and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her hair from behind.</p><p> </p><p>She, like whenever he became affectionate, giggled cutely but did nothing to get out from her boyfriend’s hold, instead choosing to lean back on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey babe, what is with the whole pirate thing?” Ben asked quietly, rushing the words because he anticipated an extremely awkward situation coming on. </p><p> </p><p>Rey tensed up slightly as she heard the question, choosing to respond with a prim, “what pirate thing” instead.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean Rey. I'm not calling you out, but I need to understand. Why do you make me wear an eye patch and then keep 'begging for my mighty sword'?”. Ben knew this was making her uncomfortable, seeing a tell-tale blush creep on to his girlfriend’s bare neck from the back. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.</p><p> </p><p>It took some time, but she she turned around, sighing. Rey knew this conversation was going to happen someday. “Do you really want to know?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded fervently and listened as Rey started to talk about how one of her foster parents took her to Disneyland on her 14th birthday and the first ride was from the movie. That's how she fell in love with the franchise and everything related to it. She didn't quite know she even had a pirate fetish until she saw Ben dressed as Captain Jack with all that kohl in his eyes. Seeing him like that sparked something inside her and she felt an urge to devour him that very instant, resulting in the opening up of a very repressed floodgate of fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really that weird, Ben?” Rey asked, her eyes wide and imploring.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not weird, so much as it is troubling. I keep thinking you’d rather have Jack Sparrow fuck you instead of me.” he shrugged, finally letting out how insecure he felt because of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, please don’t ever think that!” Rey said, widening her eyes even more (as if that were possible), soothing her boyfriend's ruffled ego. "I love you, Ben. That doesn't ever change. If you don't want to do this anymore, I won't push you too."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded slowly, feeling better already. "I didn't hate it, you know. The sex was actually pretty great. I just didn't understand why you were so into it." </p><p> </p><p>Sensing Ben's mood lighten, Rey hugged him close. “You know, if you have any kinks of your own, we could totally try them too”, she said teasingly, kissing him full on the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, let’s face it. In our relationship, you’re the kinky one, not me” he laughed as he ruffled Rey’s hair, ready to eat those pancakes, now that the whole thing was off his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A few weeks later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Since the talk happened, things were actually going a lot better for Ben and Rey, if that were even possible.</p><p> </p><p>While they still had kinky pirate sex every now and then, they were a lot better at communicating with each other now.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey had been staying over Ben’s place for the weekend and they were getting dressed for a costume themed party at Poe's house.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did we agree to carpool with Finn and Rose, again? I saw them doing things in that car, Rey. Things that to this day, still give me nightmares.” Ben whined as he grudgingly started placing together the final touches to his Wolverine costume. Rey was going to freak when she saw this. They were both planning to surprise each other and he had been working on his costume for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop being a baby. You know, if you had taken my advice and worn the Jack Sparrow costume, you wouldn't have had to. In fact, I might've actually not let you leave the house looking that delicious.” Rey laughed from inside Ben's bathroom, where she was getting ready on her own look. </p><p> </p><p>Ben blushed, thinking about the pile of tattered white shirts at the back of his closet. For such a tiny person, Rey was very strong and quite adamant about ripping the bodice of his shirts. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see what you’re wearing” he whined, texting their horny friends about their whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute, I'm feeling a little awkward about this one.” he heard her say faintly. </p><p> </p><p>Ben shrugged in response, choosing to go lie on his living room couch and play some obscure sudoku game on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't even five minutes later, when he heard the bathroom door open and Rey step out. He lazily turned around, before freezing and going completely slack jawed. </p><p> </p><p>“I think, neither of us is going to make the party tonight. That is what I think”, he drawled, eyes darkening dangerously as he took in his absolutely <em>delicious</em> girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Rey stood before him, in a tinker bell costume, glitter falling around her as she crooked her finger at him, waited for him to come closer. She knew he would love this. </p><p> </p><p>She looked like perfection to Ben, from her short glittery dress, to the blond wig and those perfect tanned legs framed in high heels. Her gossamer wings pressed further into the wall as he leaned towards her, growling out at an almost obscene, “I’m going to fuck the fairy lights out of you, Tinker”, making her squeal as he picked her up over his shoulder and led them straight to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rose had been impatiently ringing the doorbell for a while, waiting for them to open up. She knew hooking up with Finn before leaving was a bad idea, but honestly, Ben and Rey were being petty by not opening up already. She had been getting strange looks from Ben’s neighbors due to her slutty Queen Elsa costume and she refused to wait for a minute more. </p><p> </p><p>She was about to buzz for the last time when a breathless Ben opened up the door, babbling some nonsense about Rey not feeling well and how they needed to cancel, including something about giving their sincerest apologies to Poe and shit. </p><p> </p><p>He all but slammed the door in her face after that, leaving Rose slightly stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Why was there an obviously fake side burn on the middle of Ben's forehead? And why was he covered in glitter?</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to not ponder this absurdity anymore, she let out a classy ‘let it go’ and went about her way.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Rey teased Ben smugly. “I thought you said you didn’t have any kinks." </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you're to blame. God, just thinking about you in that costume is getting me hard again”, he said, rolling to his side and taking in her beauty. He was probably the luckiest man in the world right now, his bed being the Neverland he never thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I do have some more glitter left over”, Rey joked, winking impishly. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually", Ben wondered, his heart suddenly hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever seen Shrek?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, so this was a thing. </p><p>English is not my first language, so I apologize for the many grammatical errors you may have read.</p><p>However, if you cracked even the most tiny of smiles, my job has been done. </p><p>Stay strong and be safe. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>